


Miss a beat

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss a beat

"So you are upset because your favourite actor, whom you've never met, got engaged?" Sherlock asked in disbelief.

"I am not "upset" upset. Just missed a beat, thats all." Molly responded, a bit defensive.

"You looked upset."

"Sherlock, he is an actor I admire. I am a HUGE fan. But I havent met him and probably never will. I guess I just got carried away." She smiled and added, "I am fine, seriously."

Sherlock was very quiet for some time.

"What?"

"I actually know what you mean. But my reaction was a bit different. I guess it was more intense. And also very private."

"What are you talking about?", she quizzed him.

"Yes, I did mourn, and was upset and it actually felt like my heart stopped." He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

Molly frowned."When your favourite actress got engaged?"

"No", he replied after a pause," when my favourite pathologist did."


End file.
